narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destined Encounter: Karasūri vs Kyōshi
Karasūri Uchiha knew he was targeted by a man named Kyōshi Takamori so he decided to hunt the hunter and go after him.It was about two o'clock in the afternoon when the finally crossed paths. Kyōshi had been following the criminal for some time across several borders, and just as the pursuit was beginning to get on his nerves his target's behavior changed. Beforehand, Kurasūri had be especially expedient in his escapes, but lately it seemed as if the Uchiha was purposely leading him about. In the mid-afternoon Kyōshi had once again caught up with with his target, stopping just out of eyesight in a forested grove he wonders why his target was waiting for. The leaf-nin hops down from the canopy, several meters away from Kurasūri, more than willing to spring the potential trap. "So...finally sick of running away?" he questions, whilst steeling himself for combat. "man...you were really getting on my nerves lately so i thought i should kill you and get it over with" Kurasūri said arrogantly."Let me show you how a real uchiha fights" said Kurasūri. then he activated his Sharingan and attempted to drop Kyōshi under a genjutsu. "I hope you didn't think you'd have such an easy time, real Uchiha," Kyōshi retorts sarcastically, "Especially if you think a simple ocular genjutsu would subdue me." Invoking his unique brand of illusions the silver-haired shinobi casually stares back at his opponent with an unyielding resolve. "You'll have to due better than that," he explains, calibrating his illusion to specifically to counteract the hypnotic gaze of his opponent. Switching gears without warning, Kyōshi quickly launches a concentrated gust of wind at his opponent. Taking care not to carelessly bolster the opponent's arsenal, he forgoes the necessity of hand seals to prevent his opponent from copying his technique. "good Kyōshi good"said Kurasūri "but sadly not good enough" Kurasūri quickly does the next hand signs Horse → Tiger or Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. "Just as expected of an Uchiha," Kyōshi thinks to himself as he quickly manifests a great concentration of air pressure and wind chakra directly before his opponent's flames, resulting in a massive explosion of fire that disrupts the forward momentum of Kurasūri's technique. With the fireball tactically transformed into a massive, yet immobile, blaze, Kyōshi's original wind attack redirects the flames towards their original master. Watching with a smirk as the impromptu collaboration technique closes in on the target, the silver-haired shinobi waits for the next clash. "huh,how long do you intend to keep up this technique of yours" said Kurasūri he evaded the flames "it's quite easy to dodge since your not producing the flames you're just attempting to control them" he kept getting out of the way of Kyōshi's attacks and he threw 5 shuriken at him to distract him from the fire. Kyōshi watches as the fiery gale engulfs the foliage and trees behind Kurasūri's original location. Shifting his attention to the evasive Uchiha and his projectiles the silver-haired individual draws the sword from his back. With a flourish of steel he deflects the shuriken to various location around him. "You sure like to talk a lot," Kyōshi comments coldly, closing the gap between himself and his opponent in an instant as he attempts a shallow slash across the Uchiha's torso. Kurasūri quickly shifts some chakra in his legs and jumps out of the swords way he also throws a kunai knife with an explosive tag towards kyoshi. Relentlessly continuing his assault Kyōshi jumps up in pursuit of Kurasūri. His opponent's kunai nicks his free hand, smearing a couple drops of blood onto the explosive tag as his fingers brush past it. As the kunai lodges itself into the forest floor it strangely doesn't detonate, seemingly deactivated by some means. Kyōshi, meanwhile, once again takes a swing at the Uchiha's midsection, additionally releasing a point blank blade of wind from his blade simultaneously. Kurasūri manages to get away from Kyōshi's attack without any injury in his vital spots how ever his right arm was injured.Kurasūri pulls an iron wire that was attached to the kunai he threw earlier and he pulled it towards Kyōshi and triggers the explosive tag. Rotating his body around in midair Kyōshi manages to catch the kunai being yanked in his direction and sever the wire string connecting it to Kurasūri in a single motion. Landing soundly back on the ground he holds the kunai, with the explosive up to his opponent. "You were expecting it to detonate weren't you?" He begins, a snide tone highlighting his voice. "I'm afraid I took precautions against such an event. I'd really hate to go out so easily." Rotating the kunai around on his finger for a few moments, Kyōshi smiles before hurling the projectile back at his opponent. "You can have this back," he comments, performing a quick string of hand seals cloning the single projectile several dozen times times over. Just as the barrage of steel closes in on Kurasūri the silver-haired shinobi cancels his sealing technique on the tags simultaneously, generating a multitude of concurrent explosions capable of leveling the forest in a significant radius around the destructive epicenter. Casually waiting outside of the devastation, Kyōshi wonders how his opponent will survive. "you have quick reflexes to seal the tag in the heat of battle,however i'm not done yet" Kurasūri said he created five clones as the kunai were heading towards them they all used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and the kunai exploded in mid air this was dangerous for both of the sides however Kurasūri activated susanoo to protect him. Holding up his sword in a defensive manner Kyōshi projects a dense barrier around his body as the flames wash over him. After the fiery assault had subsided, the barrier shatters having barely withstood the attack. "That was too close," he exasperatedly comments, noticing the change in Kurasūri's presence. Looking upon the massive construct of chakra Kyōshi can't help but smile. "To think that little combination pushed you all the way to your Mangekyō," he explains comically, motioning for Kurasūri to advance, "You're going to run out of energy if you just stand around in that form." Kurasūri deactivated suanoo"huh, your the fool your going to run out of chakra you've been using ninjutsu from the begining of the fight i only used 2 C-ranked jutsu and susanoo for a couple of seconds if you think that is gonna drain me out of energy i am sorry to disappoint you" he said now he went to attack with his chakra blades. "Five clones capable of using a fire technique of that level are equivalent to two mid-ranked technique? You sure have an interesting view on chakra expenditure," Kyoushi responds, expertly engaging Kurasūri with his sword. Deflecting the Uchiha's strikes with a finesse honed from years of swordsmanship, Kyōshi attempts several shallow swipes at the enemy's extremities, without seeking to deliver a substantial blow. while they were exchanging blows Kurasūri tried traping Kyoushi sword between them "big mistake,getting close to me" he said then he used Amaterasu. Just prior to Kurasūri invoking the fabled black flames of Amaterasu, Kyōshi senses the sudden build up of chakra in his opponent's eye. In that mere instance the silver-haired shinobi teleports to one of the shuriken he had deflected, and simultaneously marked, much earlier in the fight. Looking at the black flames harmlessly manifest where he would have been, Kyōshi lets out a sigh of relief. "That was too close," he thinks to himself, "I can't afford a mistake against techniques like that." Concentrating on his opponent's chakra signature, Kyōshi seemingly awaits for his opponent to make another move as he raises his sword in a defensive manner. "your technique is troublesome,however i have some tricks up my sleeve too" he said Kurasūri summoned susanoo and used Susanoo's body "gate of opening...OPEN,gate of healing....OPEN,gate of life....OPEN,gate of pain...OPEN,.Kyōshi i introduce you to the 8 gates of susanoo" he said and went with great speed attempting to cut Kyōshi in half with his chakra blade. "Impressive," Kyōshi thinks to himself as he watches Kurasūri lunge past his position in pursuit the illusory doppelganger. In the eyes of of the Uchiha Kyōshi's body is cleanly torn in half by barreling monstrosity, but luckily he had been aiming at a target that didn't exist. Knowing that against the opponent's currently augmentations his base abilities would put him at a disadvantage, the silver-haired shinobi amplified both his body and mind simultaneously as his blade took on a ghostly aura. Taking advantage of his opponent looking the other way, Kyōshi appears behind the Uchiha, nearly instantly, and attempts sever Kurasūri's spine. uchiha barely moved slightly so that kyoshi misses his spine he let the sword in his back willingly he started laughing and he looked at kyoshi and said "i told you not to get close to me you made the same mistake twice" uchiha kept hold of kyoshi's sword and also his hand so that he doesn't get away he looked at him and used Amaterasu. Utilizing his enhanced mental processing and physical augmentation Kyōshi releases his grasp from the sword and shields his face from the black flames with his jacketed forearm. Pulling away from the Uchiha he immediately discards the emblazoned fabric, taking minor burns from the heat despite not being directly touched by the flames. Leaping back to ensure he wasn't in range of another Mangekyō assault, Kyōshi forms several strange hand signs at an incredible pace. From the blade imbedded in his opponent's body sever red strands of light emerge to ensnare and seal the Uchiha's movement, as the Beast Subjugation Sealing Technique takes effect. Whether or not the blade was removed at this point was insignificant because the seal had already been contracted to Karasūri's blood. The seal itself begins to drain the victim's chakra, reinforcing its own strength while simultaneously repairing itself should the user begin to break it whatsoever. Within moments the Susanoo aura would be completely dissipated, converting the user's chakra into energy used to sustain the seal. "smart idea sealing my chakra but if it's gonna come to that i'll use my strongest to take you down with me" said uchiha he used the last remaining bit of strength to get very close to kyoshi in a blink of an eye "now....TSUKUYOMI" uchiha used the Tsukuyomi to trap kyoshi in a time-space genjutsu for a week of torture that week was like a second in real time so the seal didn't have time to seal all his chakra. For what seems like a week Kyōshi is violently tortured by the Uchiha without recourse. Dropping to a single knee as the illusion comes to an end the silver-haired shinobi breathes heavily. While his Mental Barricades had diverted a majority of the mental damage of the technique, Mangekyō level genjutsu were not something to be trifled with. "You do realize the moment I activated the seal," he begins with a strained voice, "...it no longer required any input from me to be maintained. Even my death isn't going to interrupt the seal. The chakra to complete its effect is already been put into effect, and you chakra will make it the strongest its ever been." He watches on as the seal, unchecked by the opponent, binds the opponent's movements in their entirety, subduing the victim's chakra at the same time. "Heh, it's over," he explains as he painfully drags himself into an upright position. Walking over to his opponent, he roughly pulls the sword out of the Uchiha's body without worry, since the seal had already been successfully transferred from the steel blade. Watching his opponent as blood pours from the open wound he inflicted, Kyōshi wonders whether to escort Karasūri away or simply execute him personally. "hurry up and kill me end my misery" said karasuri in his last moment. "As you wish," Kyōshi responds, wiping the blood from his sword and making his way behind the defeated shinobi. "Karasūri Uchiha, your countless crimes have earned you a blacklisting as an enemy of , and by extension the . As such, by the orders of the Hokage, and with the approval of the council, you are sentenced to death by beheading. In the absence of the Lord Hokage presence, and in order to ensure the security of the village, your punishment will be performed on site by the jōnin responsible for your detainment." Raising his sword up the silver-haired shinobi finishes his official documentation. "I, Kyōshi Takamori and jōnin of the leaf, hereby end your life." In an instant, it was over, and the Uchiha's chakra signature faded from all existence. For a moment Kyōshi scanned the surroundings in silence for the possibility of any deceit. Once again wipes the blood clean from the blade, comfortable with the completion of his mission. Placing five sealing tags around the Uchiha's body the silver-haired shinobi seals away his target's body. Taking one last scan of his surroundings, the victorious shinobi disappears without a trace. Category:Role-Play